1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flaring device for a tubular member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional flaring device is used to flare one end of a tubular member, so that an opening of the tubular member would be flared and expanded. Thus, the flared tubular members could be connected to each other conveniently.
The conventional flaring device has two opposing conical clipping member disposed thereon. A plurality of expanders is arranged around a periphery of the conical clipping member. A user could operate the conventional flaring device to reduce a distance between the two conical clipping members, so that a conical surface of the conical clipping member would push the expanders to move outwardly for flaring and expanding an internal wall of the tubular member.
Clearly, the conventional flaring device includes a screw rod is movably screwed between the two conical clipping members. The two conical clipping members would be approached to or away from each other via rotating the screw rod. When the screw rod is rotated, one conical clipping member is moved by said rotation; another conical clipping member is rotated relative to the screw rod, so that the two conical surfaces are rotated relative to each other. However, the conventional flaring device is inconveniently to operate, and said rotation of the screw rod for the two conical clipping members to approach to or be away from each other, is laborious and tardy. Therefore, the two conical surfaces rotated relative to each other would apply a torsion onto the two expanders to cause a non-uniform expansion.
A further conventional flaring device includes a body having a handle bar disposed thereon. By using the lever rule, the handle bar could drive a conical faring pusher to move outwardly for flaring a tubular member. However, the further conventional flaring device could be only operated by applying a hand press. Regardless of the thickness of the tubular member, a user needs to apply a strong force to drive the further conventional flaring device. Therefore, a flaring efficiency of the further conventional flaring device is bad, and if the tubular member has a thick tubular wall, the thick tubular wall could not be flared.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.